


Chance Meeting

by PencilSketchS



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 有翡 | Legend of Fei (TV), 狼殿下 | The Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Crossover Pairings, Dom Ji Chong/Sub Xie Yun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS
Summary: Xie Yun is captured sneaking around in Huo Liantoa's prison and runs into an unexpected acquaintance in the process.Ji Chong has wondered all the way to Jianghu in his efforts to get as far away from Kuizhou as possible.It's a chance meeting that's been long overdue.
Relationships: Ji Chong (The Wolf TV)/Xie Yun (Bandits), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan adjascent
Comments: 63
Kudos: 196
Collections: holiday void sugar rush 2020





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to both @clouderrrr for the Holiday Void Sugar Rush event and @redsilklady for the inspiration and prompt to write this ChongYun fic, and to set it in the LoF episode 5 prison cave. 
> 
> Doubly thank you to @redsilklady for the beta feedback and corrections and encouragement!

Xie Yun had been right to suspect the Huo Manor envoy of being suspicious. Sure enough their purposes had turned out to be nefarious, and all he could do was watch as Chenfei and Wu Chuchu and the rest were carted off. This didn’t smell like a scheme the demons would play, so these were bandits? 

A little bit of light snooping was all it took to realise that this was in fact the work of Huo Liantao and Huo Manor. What a headache. What bad luck that the protectors they had been seeking had turned out to be scoundrels instead.

Getting past the guards and into the heart of Huo Liantao’s prison mountain was hardly a hardship. By the looks of it they were gathering prisoners but not harassing them in any way. Chuchu and the others would be safe enough while he figured out a way to get them all out of here.

With a tentative plan to retreat and recoup before sneaking back later Xie Yun starts backing out of the prison, quickly and carefully retracing his steps. He has to quickly duck into a side corridor to avoid a patrol, before peaking around the corner to make sure the coast is clear. Finding it safe to continue he eases out into the corridor, avoiding the areas with occupied cells so that no one gives him away.

Xie Yun doesn’t hear anyone come up behind him until he’s seized from behind and pressed up against the rough cave wall.

“My, my, what have we here? A snoop in Huo Liantao’s dungeon?” The words are spoken soft and low right by Xie Yun’s ear. He recognises it instantly.

Relief and surprise quickly replace the panic of being discovered, an annoying wail for release dying on Xie Yun’s tongue. Instead he turns his head to try to catch a glimpse of the tall figure behind him.

“You mean a snoop that isn’t you, Ji Chong?” Xie Yun rebuffs, playful but equally quiet. Pushing back against the man pressed up behind him he throws him a grin. “Get off me, you smell! You’re being so rough with me, I can’t breathe.” There’s an art to being whiney and stealthy at the same time. Add it to his not-insignificant repertoire of skills.

“Quiet, you brat,” Ji Chong just huffs in response, moving to step back when two guards round the corner and catch sight of them. Xie Yun freezes, feeling Ji Chong do the same. They are still pressed together against the wall, and he feels how Ji Chong tenses in preparation to fight or run.The two guards grab the hilts of their blades, suspicion clear on their faces.

Ji Chong, Xie Yun knows, could handle these two clumsy buffoons easily, but the commotion would definitely blow their cover and he’d not be able to explore this dungeon in peace. He can’t have that, so he comes up with a better plan. Call him the king of improvisation, master of the agile mind.

“Ah!” It hardly takes any effort for Xie Yun to play the part of the aggrieved party. He’s had a lot of practice over the years. “Why are you being so rough with me?”

Ji Chong breaks eye contact with the guards to glare at him, but he seems to have caught on. Xie Yun wouldn’t have expected any less.

“I know I’m good-looking, but does this bandit really think to ravish me?” Xie Yun cries, cutting into the tense silence when no one makes any move to react. He turns wide eyes to the two guards who are quickly reassessing their assumptions about this situation. He can feel Ji Chong’s glare without needing to see it.

“Identify yourself!” The first of the two guards demands, eyes wary as he looks from Ji Chong to Xie Yun.

“I’m just a bandit, escorting a prisoner. Isn’t it obvious?” Ji Chong drawls.

“I don’t recognise you from the Manor,” the second guard responds, slowly easing his sword from its sheath.

“Of course you wouldn’t. I was offered good money to join the envoy escorting a young lady and her entourage here,” Ji Chong elaborated. Xie Yun tried not to react to those words. He must surely mean Chuchu.

“And him?” The first guard gestured impatiently at Xie Yun. 

“I found him lurking outside, so I caught him. What’s one more prisoner, after all?”Ji Chong’s voice rumbles through Xie Yun where they’re still pressed up against each other. It’s an awkward position, but now Ji Chong steps back and grabs a hold of Xie Yun’s wrists to hold them together behind his back. “How about I tuck this one away somewhere quiet, hm? He is rather pretty. It would be a waste to put him with the others.” He leans forward to say the last rather unsubtly into Xie Yun’s ear. The guards are instantly flustered and shoot each other uneasy glances.

“Is this how you all show your hospitality?” Xie Yun protests, pulling at his arms and actually putting some weight behind it. His stomach swoops as Ji Chong’s hold remains firm. He hopes the guards aren’t watching his face too closely.

“We’ll escort you.” It’s not an offer, because although the second guard has sheathed his sword, he still eyes them both suspiciously.

Ji Chong shrugs, picking a direction to find a cell.  _ Somewhere quiet _ , as he’d specified. The guards follow closely behind.

“I’ll just settle this one in then, shall I?” Ji Chong asks as he shoves Xie Yun forward into an unoccupied narrow cell. True to his word, it’s isolated and private. “Unless you wanted to join us?” He asks, as he steps into the cell.

The guards quickly leave as Ji Chong swings the cell door shut before turning to Xie Yun, who’s rubbing at his wrists absently.

“Were you meaning to leave bruises, you brute?” Xie Yun rolls his wrists, rubbing them. He tosses a look over his shoulder, only to get shoved into a cell, Ji Chong backing him in bodily. Xie Yun’s mouth goes dry, but he sees Ji Chong gesture his head back the way they came. The guards hadn't entirely left yet.

“Are you a maiden that I have to be gentle with you?” Ji Chong scoffs, making a point to be loud and brash, noisily dropping his weapon out of the way, noisily unbuckling his clothes. He gestures his hand impatiently in a rolling motion when Xie Yun remains quiet, before reaching for Xie Yun’s belt and giving him a shake.

“Hey, what are you doing, get off of me!” Ji Chong muffles his voice with a forceful kiss, Xie Yun’s sounds of protests and the wet sounds they’re making heating his skin as he pretends to try to push Ji Chong off. It’s pretty convincing, especially when Ji Chong pinches the flesh over his hip and Xie Yun all but squeaks in indignant pain. 

The guards don’t seem to be able to stomach listening any more and they hear both of them sneaking noisily away. Ji Chong breaks their kiss and Xie Yun sags back into his hands, trusting the other to keep him from toppling over.

“Why is it we always meet in such unfortunate circumstances?” Ji Chong asks, with an aggravated sigh, before pulling Xie Yun up and against his chest. “You bring nothing but trouble, Xie Meimei.”

“I just saved your hide back there. How is that bringing trouble?” Xie Yun asks with a cocky smile. “How is it you get dirtier everytime I see you?”

“What, you think you’re going to catch me naked in a river, like the first time?” Ji Chong scoffs, one arm wrapping around Xie Yun’s waist as he backs him further into the cell. It really was the most isolated cell, situated at the end of a corridor of empty cells. “It’s more like I saved you from getting discovered. What are you even doing here?”

Xie Yun could explain all about the Fortress of the Forty-Eight, and about escorting the Wu siblings, but he and Ji Chong have never really been in the business of divulging their secrets to one another. 

“You didn’t do the best job of saving me, then, did you? Look, here I am imprisoned after all.” Xie Yun teases, but his eyes have already dropped down to stare at Ji Chong’s mouth. He could write songs about the shape of this mouth, the feel of it, the taste. “We haven’t seen each other in so long and you’re already bullying me.”

“The cell door is still open. Don’t tempt me to lock you in here.” Ji Chong glances over his shoulder, face thoughtful and Xie Yun can almost hear the cogs turn as he considers his next steps.

“Those two won’t dare come back this way. How long till the guards switch shifts?” Xie Yun asks with a quick flick of his ponytail, and a peak of his tongue at the edge of his lip. “You know I can’t tell you why I’m here. I’m not in a hurry to leave though. Maybe you can accompany me for a little while?”

Not to get distracted, but fate had put him and Ji Chong in each other’s paths after so long. The temptation was more than Xie Yun could resist. Nothing was quite urgent enough to pass this opportunity up.

He’d have to explore, get the lay of the land, and figure out the guards movements. He had a sense for when things were going to get dangerous, and this place was due to reach a bad end. Just not yet. They had a chance for a reunion hurrah, perhaps, if they were quick about it. Xie Yun gives in to his imagination, sucking his lip into his mouth, catching it with his teeth.

“Do you want my time or my information? You should know my information doesn’t come cheap.” Ji Chong drawls as if uninterested, but he’s transfixed, the fingers of his free hand tracing the cut of Xie Yun’s robes, rubbing the rich fabric, pressing his thumb into the skin above the collar. 

They’ve played this game before. They’ve met in stickier situations and got completely off track in the worst possible ways. Something about the danger behind having these trysts when surrounded by enemies seemed to spark something wild in the both of them. Xie Yun’s breath stutters in his chest as Ji Chong’s hand moves up to cup the back of his head. Ji Chong tilts his face up, perfectly angled for access to his mouth, then just holding him there.

“How about both? I’ll pay however you want,” Xie Yun replies. The mission could wait, just a bit, just today. His focus is instead trained on Ji Chong’s face as he contemplates the proposition.

If Ji Chong thinks they have time, he’ll trust him.

“Of course, you will. You always do, don’t you, puppy?” Ji Chong’s words hit like a physical blow. The implication pulls a whine out of Xie Yun and he thinks he might die from the look Ji Chong sweeps over him.

They’ve only done this once before. Not the sex, this other thing. They had been slowly but surely building up to it each time they met, so it was new enough that it still caused a frisson of fear and excitement to zing up his spine.

_ Puppy, Good Boy. It’s simple, all you have to do is exactly what I tell you to. Don’t think, just obey. Be good for me. _

Ji Chong’s hands are suddenly on his shoulders, pushing him down onto his knees. Ji Chong’s body blocks him entirely from view from the corridor, and Xie Yun looks up at him with wide, hungry eyes as Ji Chong rests his hand on his head. 

“For the sake of saving time, you can put that clever mouth of yours to good use while I fill you in on what I know. You remember how this goes, don’t you? If you reach out to touch me, we stop. If you disobey me, we stop. If you dissatisfy me, I’ll stop. Nod if you understand.”

All Xie Yun can do is to nod in reply, his hands on his thighs, fists clenching with the want to reach up. Words weren’t needed from him. Thoughts weren’t needed from him. He just had to wait to be used, his actions no longer his to decide. 

Slowly his hands relax and fall open on his thighs. He only has to reach forward if he wants to stop. He definitely does not want to stop.

“Good. You’re so good today. I hope you’ve been staying out of trouble.” Ji Chong makes quick work of moving his clothing aside, unfastening the ties to his trousers as Xie Yun makes a low sound in his throat, flushed and eager. His mouth falls open, but no words form, he knows better.

Ji Chong hums his appreciation for the restraint, finally palming himself, lifting the head of his cock to nudge it against Xie Yun’s face. “Get me hard, sweetheart, then let me tell you all about what you want to know about this place.”

Xie Yun could never have foreseen a day he’d willingly be kneeling on a stone floor, in a mountain prison, slurping a half-hard cock into his mouth like he was starving. 

From the moment they’d met it had always been to fight or fuck, and every fight ended with them tumbling into bed together anyway. It had started off as strangers scratching an itch and built into this… thing, between them. They hadn’t talked about it, not really. They never talked about anything too revealing. Time and repetition had made their wants and needs become apparent. 

Ji Chong liked making Xie Yun do what he wanted. It started off with small insignificant things, like not touching his alcohol, or not moving his hands away from where Ji Chong put them. It slowly evolved into more complex instructions and the accompanying praise.

Xie Yun liked surrendering his choices and decisions to someone else, someone he trusted. For a little while he didn’t need to think four moves ahead. There would be no lasting consequence to his actions. He was safe in his pleasure and in Ji Chong’s care. For just a moment Xie Yun could let everything else go and just focus on being good, on the present, free of everything but his own skin.

Said skin is prickling with goosebumps from the cold he isn’t feeling. The feel of his knees against the floor is the only thing holding him here. He could kneel like this for hours. He’d been lying when he said Ji Chong smelled earlier. From up close he smells like soap and river water, his skin smells clean beneath his rough clothing. 

Xie Yun loves the feel of soft flesh firming up in his mouth and pushing down on his tongue. 

There’s no guarantee that the guards won’t come, won’t see him like this. The idea has him hardening even more quickly than kneeling for Ji Chong had already accomplished. The shame bubbling guiltily with excitement at the idea of being discovered like this.

Xie Yun is startled back to reality by a soft touch to his face.

Ji Chong brushed his fringe off his forehead, fingers caressing the curve of his ear. Xie Yun can’t quite remember when he closed his eyes. He takes a deep breath before sucking Ji Chong into the back of his throat, relaxing into the motion, just holding him there for a moment.

“You’re doing so well,” Ji Chong praises, his voice warm and quiet as Xie Yun swallows around him. “As a reward I’ll tell you something important. I hear that The Phoenix, Mu Xiaoqiao, is here.”

Xie Yun startles, but Ji Chong has his other hand, the one  _ not _ caressing his face, firmly wrapped around the back of his head. He uses it now to hold his head in place, unyielding.

“Shh, relax, just listen, puppy,” Ji Chong holds him still until he relaxes, lungs burning. Only once he’s stilled again does Ji Chong move his hips back, allowing him to breathe easily for a few shaky breaths, before plugging his throat up again. “Go on, I didn’t tell you to stop. I know you can do better than this. Or is this how you repay me for my hard work scouting this place?” He sounds more amused than admonishing though.

Ji Chong pulls his hips back slowly before fucking back in sharply, hand pulling Xie Yun’s head into the movement, causing him to choke and struggle before forcing himself to calm.

“Shh, it’s okay, you just have to take it, puppy. I know you can do it.”

Tears spring to Xie Yun’s eyes as they fly open, unable to see more than Ji Chong’s parted and rucked up clothes. He forces himself to relax, even as Ji Chong fucks into his mouth again before holding himself still. 

Xie Yun knows from experience that the quicker he can control himself, the faster Ji Chong will have some mercy on him. 

Ji Chong wipes at the tears stuck in his lashes, his other hand still holding his head firmly in place. He’s spread his legs, and Xie Yun feels small in comparison. He swallows finally, with effort, settling once again.

Ji Chong hums in satisfaction, and Xie Yun knows he’s done well.

“They’re imprisoning and poisoning martial artists, collecting themselves an army. If you’re planning to stay, I’d suggest you avoid the food. Better yet, don’t stick around. This whole scheme smells of trouble.” Ji Chong’s voice is very calm and steady for being balls deep down Xie Yun’s throat. It makes Xie Yun’s heart hammer to realise just how calm Ji Chong is in contrast to how much of a mess he’s already made of Xie Yun himself. His hands are clenching over his thighs, his face wet with spit and tears, his hair must be a mess. His knees are dirty, anyone would be able to tell he’d been right here on his knees. Xie Yun moans, light headed with it.

Ji Chong seems to notice he’s succumbing to the lack of air, because he lightens his hold on Xie Yun’s head, eases his cock far enough out of his throat that he can breathe freely again, then sets a slow, shallow pace, just languidly fucking his mouth.

“I’ll have to free your mouth for you to ask questions, and free my hands if I’m going to draw you a map. So I’ll just take my payment now, okay, puppy? It’s been a while since we met, you must have been starved for this, hm?” Ji Chong’s words roll over him even as Xie Yun works his tongue and lips and sucks in his cheeks to draw the taste of precome into his mouth and onto his tongue. His eyes have fallen closed again, and he times his breathing so that he won’t get lightheaded again. His jaw is aching, his knees too, his fingers are cramping from clenching so hard. His cock jumps against his robes when he hears Ji Chong moan quietly.

He wishes he would be louder, but they need to be quiet... He just can’t remember why right now. Nothing seems real but his immediate surroundings and Ji Chong.

“You’re doing so good, get ready,” Ji Chong warns moments before his cock gives a kick and his thrusts get harder, then Ji Chong is coming with a quiet grunt, both hands clenched in Xie Yun’s hair. He pulls back enough that only the head of his cock remains wrapped in Xie Yun’s soft, wet mouth. The last spurts of come shoot onto Xie Yun’s tongue before Ji Chong pulls out with a wet pop.

He remains still, then swirls the come slowly around on his tongue until Ji Chong taps his jaw once, indicating he wants to see.

Xie Yun lets his mouth fall open, showing Ji Chong his come-filled mouth.

“Good, now swallow,” Ji Chong commands, so he does, gulping loudly at his salty mouthful.

As a reward Ji Chong pulls him up into a kiss, chasing the taste of himself in Xie Yun’s mouth. He backs Xie Yun up against the wall, pushes aside Xie Yun’s robes to reach inside. Xie Yun can’t help but tremble as he strokes him where he’s aching and leaking profusely. His own hands remain resolutely at his side, palms pressing back against the stone behind him.

“Do you want some more? Will you lick your spend off my hand? Eat it all like a good boy?” Ji Chong asks against his lips and tears spring back to Xie Yuns eyes as he whimpers in want. “You’re so good. Perfect for me. But our time is nearly up. I need you to be quick for me, baby, okay? Be good and come for me.” With those words he twists his hand and gives a few quick, tight tugs. Xie Yun feels like his soul is leaving his body along with his spend. Ji Chong kisses the noises he makes right out of his mouth. Then, true to his word, he raises his hand and the come he’d caught to Xie Yun’s mouth. 

Xie Yun’s mouth falls open immediately to lick at Ji Chong’s soiled palm, sucking greedily at his fingers with half-lidded eyes.

“Next time I want to be able to take my time and take you apart,” Ji Chong says, watching Xie Yun’s mouth work at his fingers. Drawing out a handkerchief he carefully wipes Xie Yun’s mouth and face, then his own hand. Tucking the fabric away, he reaches to straighten Xie Yun’s clothes, then his own. Lastly, he reaches up to unfasten Xie Yun’s hair, instructing him to sit on the stone bed they’d thus far ignored, so he can redo it.

“I found something at the market that I thought you would like,” Ji Chong says, hands still working at tying up Xie Yun’s hair. “It made me think of you, of how resourceful you can be. Just add this to the many favours you owe me.” There’s a tug at his hair as Ji Chong places an ornament in it.

When Xie Yun raises his hand to feel the shape of it, Ji Chong crouches down in front of him with a smile. 

“Ah, you’re coming back? Good, then listen carefully,” and he proceeds to talk through the dungeon layout, what he knows about the guard rotations and the possible motives of Huo Liantao.

Ji Chong must sense that he intends to stay, so once he’s sure Xie Yun is presentable and alert he stands to leave. He turns when he reaches the cell doors, “Will you be careful?”

“I’m always careful. I’ll tell you all about it next time,” Xie Yun would like to get one more kiss before they have to part, but he doesn’t trust his legs to stand up and get one. Also, it’s just not what they do. So he remains seated, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

Ji Chong’s brows draw together and he could almost think he looks resigned. Finally he just turns without another word and slips out of the cell on silent feet. He spares Xie Yun one last glance, and then he’s gone. But somehow that last glance looked lighter than the one before, warm in a way that makes Xie Yun feel odd and twisty

His mouth tastes of sex, his lips feel swollen, and his throat raw. His heart flutters nervously in his chest.

The hair ornament turns out to have a blade in the tip. And it worked wonders at picking a lock. 

He wonders how soon he can run into Ji Chong again and play it off as coincidence. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twt @andreamadspade
> 
> All comments are appreciated.


End file.
